Princess Celestia
Princess Celestia (voiced by Nicole Oliver) is a beautiful white alicorn and ruler of Equestria. She's also the older sister of Princess Luna, mentor to Twilight Sparkle, wife of Prince Duck, aunt of Princess Yuna, Snowdrop, Princess Solarna and Prince Isamu and mother of Princess Sharon, Prince Indy and Princess Anna. Her goal, other than ruling her kingdom, is controlling the sun and raising it in the morning, and setting it at night. Her sister controls the moon at night. Although considered a wise ruler, she's also fun loving and impish, but never does anything that can harm her subjects. Relationships Princess Luna After her younger sister, Princess Luna turned back to normal, she was happy to reunite with her. Even though their purpose are different, they still do well ruling Canterlot together. Princess Yuna When Princess Yuna was a baby, Celestia held her while Yuna hugged and kissed her by the cheek. When Yuna grows up, she loved seeing her aunt as she gives her advice and makes her some fruit face pancakes. Snowdrop A thousand moons ago, Princess Celestia knew Snowdrop when she first made snowflakes. Years past, she looked up to her like the aunt she never had when Princess Luna adopted her. Princess Solarna When Princess Solarna was young, Princess Celestia loved spending sometime with her own niece. After she turns into a teenager, she helped her out at the School of the Gifted Unicorns. Duck Ever since Princess Celestia first met Duck, he was a kind and gentle great western engine. When Duck became am earth pony, he married Celestia and became the new prince of Canterlot. Princess Sharon When Princess Sharon was a foal, Princess Celestia took her from the Canterlot Orphanage and raised her as her own daughter. As Sharon grew into a teenager, she grew to lover her mother. Prince Indy and Princess Anna After Princess Celestia gave birth to Indy and Anna, they think that their mother was so beautiful. At Canterlot, Celestia grew to love their own twins when she and Duck took care of them. King Solar Flare In Equinelantis, Princess Celestia was happy to see her father, King Solar Flare once again since she and Princess Luna were fillies. After Equinelantis rises up again, they keep in touch with him. Queen Starshine At Equinelantis, Princess Celestia always loved her mother, Queen Starshine. Until when Princess Luna turned 2, she died of cancer but remains as a spirit as remain in the heart of her own daughters. Emperor Lunarlight When in Equinelantis, Emperor Lunarlight was happy to see his granddaughters one last time. After his death, he became a spirit so that he'll be in the hearts of his own family. Empress Moonbeam At Equinelantis, Empress Moonbeam was lost after risking herself for Equinelantis after bonding with the diamond. But as a spirit, she remains in the hearts of her own family. Prince Isamu Trivia *??? Category:PRINCESSES Category:HEROINES Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Queens Category:Horses Category:Aunts Category:Sisters Category:Legendary creatures Category:Seniors/Elders Category:Unicorns Category:Alicorns Category:Pure of Heart Category:Teachers Category:Ponies Category:Life Savers Category:Girlfriends Category:Future Time Travel Authorities Category:Mentors Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Twilight Sparkle's Family Category:Rarity's Family Category:Princess Luna's family Category:Gunners Category:Rich characters Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:The Sparkle Family Category:Characters voiced by Nicole Oliver Category:Characters who have a tragic past Category:Wives Category:Mothers Category:Singing characters Category:Lightsabermen Category:Main Characters Category:Mentors of Princess Yuna's Company Category:Orphans Category:Forgivers Category:Equines Category:Global Protection Category:Universal Protection Category:Royalty Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Rust-eze Category:Dinoco Category:Immortal characters Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Main Tritagonists (Yuna's Princess Adventure)